This invention relates to cassette tape recorder mechanisms, and more particularly to a cassette tape recorder which employs simplified component parts in various operational mechanisms and which is improved in performance quality with regard to "cue" and "review" operations in addition to "play", "fast-forward" and "rewind" operations for the feed and take-up reels of the tape cassettes.
In most cases, a single motor type mechanism is employed in the conventional cassette tape recorders, shifting the operating mechanism into "play", "fast-forward" and "rewind" positions by the use of the inertia force of a flywheel or electrically by means of larger plunger solenoids. Therefore, the mechanism intended for these operations are invariably complicated and involve a great number of levers or similar parts, resulting in inferior performance quality and high production costs particularly in the case of plunger-direct systems.
Besides, conventional trigger mechanisms have a drawback in that they are low in operational responsiveness and a delay of action is often experiences when changing the mode of operation from one function to another. Furthermore, it has been the general practice to hold the outer periphery of an idler constantly in pressed engagement with a power transmitting drive pulley and one of the feed or take-up reel stands for the tape. This has given rise to the problem that a frictional material like rubber which is applied around the outer periphery of the idler is very susceptible to deformation and abrasive wear.
The present invention aims at the elimination of the above-mentioned drawbacks of the conventional mechanisms, by providing a cassette tape recorder which employs simplified component parts therefor, which is simplified in performance quality of various cassette operating mechanisms and which is low in cost and easy to assemble. Furthermore, an arrangement is adopted wherein the idler interposed between the drive motor pulley and the feed or take-up reel is put into and out of pressed engagement therewith in relation with the operation of a brake arm for the feed and take-up reels to maintain the pressed engagement only in corresponding modes of operation.